Eon Heart
by gamby004
Summary: Riley has an ancient destiny to fulfill. She, along with several others, are bearers of mystical and ancient powers or better known as 'Eon Warriors'. Dark forces are at work to gather this power to their side: The power that shaped existence itself. She, along with her emotions, must gather the other Eon Bearers before these dark forces get to them
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Inside Out and it was just PERFECT! Really enjoyed it especially the emotions. This fic was something I just thought about on what if Riley has powers based on her emotions and has a special destiny that will make her undertake a journey and crossover with certain characters? Well here it is! Hope this goes well. Reviews are appreciated so for the improvement of writing and also Inside Out and all respective characters belong to their owners aaaaaaaand...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Location: San Francisco**

San Francisco, a remarkable and vast city that sit atop steep and high hills and flooded by amazing structures and tram cars. Its also known as the City by the Bay thus having a very huge port for fishing and recreation. Its notably famous for the Golden Gate Bridge that if before one can see the actual bridge, one may think its actually made of gold. Near the Lombard street, stood the Lombard Elementary School, a small yet prestige school in Frisco. Inside, one special girl is about to have a journey of her life...

 **Riley's POV**

5...

The countdown begins

4...

One whole school year is finally going to be over

3...

The anticipation is killing me. Its like the clock doesn't want us to be set free

2...

A little more and we're all going to be free from this prison

1...

Time for fun to begin

When the clock struck four, the bell rang, signaling the end of another boring yet productive and successful scholl year, and beginning the 104 days of summer vacation. Everybody, including me, is rushing forth to the doors and having our freedom. I said goodbye to my teacher before I proceed to run down the halls joining the rally of happiness. I'm really excited to do all sorts of stuff this summer, though besides the hockey leagues and summer vacations, I haven't thought of what to do for 104 days. I made my way through the swarm of people who are just so ecsastic as me, trying to find my best friend, well second best friend. Meg is my first and will always be my best friend but she's back up in Minessota with nothing but a computer screen between us. The eventual move here in Frisco meant I would encounter new friends but I never did consider having another best friend and now said best friend is hard to find in the see of people going rampant and shouting summer freedom. There are just so many people going rampant. Some are even throwing all their notes and homework up in the air and some even threw leftover did that create a lot of mess.

"Riley...Riley!"

That familiar voice was enough for me to be relieved that I didn't need to weave further to the crowd to find my best frend. Apparantly she found me.

Before I can even turn around and face her, she already had me on a side hug. I faced her a we made it into a full hug.

"Penny! I thought I needed to swim through the crowd to find you" I said with a smile

"Thought of the same thing actually. Almost thought of climbing up on the lockers to find ya tackling people to get through" Penny said in her southern accent

"The floor ain't ice genius. I can't tackle guys that easily if it ain't slippery and it certainly ain't lava for you to climb lockers" I said teasingly

Penny is an interesting character indeed. I find it hard to belive at first that she used to be a movie star and became famous in a show about a her and a dog who had superpowers. Surprisingly, the said dog is actually her dog, Bolt. I'm not surprised that she mentioned climbing the lockers to find me because honestly, she didn't need a stuntman back then and for her to back it up, she made me watch some footage of her old show and it clearly shows that all stunts were all her. Back then I got intimidated when I first knew this because I admit, I wanted to befriend Penny so bad but because of her past career, it seemed that she was untouchable for me but surprisingly, she was the first to approach me and evn helped me fit in to the student body in Lombard elementary. I did not expect her to be my best friend here in Frisco.

"Ya know, I reckon we get out of here before we drown on these papers there throwin" Penny said. I eyed our surroundings and aside from the increasing crowd, a lot of papers are still being thrown out of joy because hey, its their final days of being an elementary kid and by the end of summer vacation, we're going to be in middle school. That makes me excited, yet nervous at the same time but I have a lot of time to think it over.

"You're right Penny. We should definitely go outside now. I heard some of the kids are throwing leftover lunches"

As I said that, it made Penny grimace. We weaved further away from the crowd, occationally avoiding things that are being thrown that is not paper. My goodness, I never knew this school is so chaotic.

"Is Lombard always this crazy?!" I sad to Penny, avoiding an apple core.

"Kids here are very obedient Riley but hen it comes to breaks and summer vacation, let's just say its tradition for most kids here to go all out crazy" Penny replied

"I'm guessing most of them are just releasing stress" I said

"Hmmm probably" Penny said

I smiled at that thought. It made me get rid of the notion that this school is boring. We eventually got out of the school, inhaling the fresh, afternoon air. The outside ins't as crowded as the inside so we could easily move. We waved at some of ourf riends and aquaintances along the way. Me and Penny were now past the gate of the school. We looked back one more time. Its amazing how time flies. This school is one of the key points of the start of my life in San Francisco. Even though school started off awkward because I cried on the first day of school but with the friends that I made, especially Penny, I could say that awkward moment was worth it.

"Yah gonna miss this place Rileynator?" Penny asked with a wistful smile

"Yeah I guess...its one of the places where I kicked off my life here in San Francisco. I'm glad I went to school here"

"I thought you found this school a bit boring sometimes?" Penny said

"Its just sometimes Penny I mean, did you NOT see the chaos inside?" I said

"Well you have a point there."

"Besides. I couldn't have met you if I didn't get to go here. I'd say I'll really miss it here" I said

"Aww thanks Rileynator" Penny said as she playfully nudge my shoulder

"Let's just go already. I'm stoke to hang out on food truck park. Kinda hungry now" I said as I rub my stomach for emphasis

"And Rileynator needs her hockey food already. I thought hockey practice was tommorow?" Penny started off as we began to walk

"Hey, you easily get hungry when you play a lot of sports and really Penny, you're still not over 'Rileynator'?"

"Point taken. Know the experience when I used to do my stunts. As for 'Rileynator', I can't help it! It's a really fitting nickname for yah" Penny beamed

"Oh come on! Its like I'm some kind of terminator or something" I said, recalling the movie 'Terminator' that my dad showed me a few nights back

"Well yah really look like one when you play especially when you're in the zone. You feel no pain when you get knocked down. Are you even human when you play?"

"Oh cut it out! Penny"

"I'm still sticking to Rileynator"

"You're call stuntwoman" I said.

It was really fun to hang around with Penny. I like it most when we don't bore ourselves with the same conversation over and over, like some work in our minds found ways to talk about something new. Sometimes I wonder if there are some forces in our heads that did that.

We walked faster than usual to food truck park. It was a park that you guessed it, has loads of foods trucks especially in the afternoons. Our parents have agreed to go there for dinner to celebrate the first day of summer vacation. Man they can think of the weirdest reason to celebrate something. Me and Penny are actually neighbors in the same street so it was easy for hr and my parents to be friends as if we were destined to meet.

Now walking downhill now. I once thought how it would be cool to ride a bike going downhill here and imagined myself racing against the tram cars that go here everyday but when Penny actually did that with a skateboard, she ended up with a broken neck that had her wear a neck collar for a month. That memory just made me cringe just thinking about how she survived that kind of accident

"Wish we had a faster way ging to the park" I said, feeling my legs going tired

"Well we could try my skateboard - "

"Oh no, not after that whole neck injury thing Penny"

"Oh come on Riley! Its fun to skateboard, especially when you have two people all at once riding it"

Penny can be so extreme sometimes. Like that time she did it with Bolt.

"Oh no, I am NOT going to be traumatized like Bolt" I said

"Bolt will get over it and it can be a rush!" Penny said innocently

"You get your rush on extreme stunts and I get my rush on hockey"

"What's with you and skateboards anyway?"

"They don't have breaks and as you can see, San Francisco's roads are mostly slopes hmm...bad combination"

"There's no harm in trying it Riley"

"Yeah no hram except for broken bones and brui-"

I got stopped midway when something hit me hard. I fell and stumbled on the road. My body hurts, a little but still hurt. I tried to get up but it felt that something heavy was on top of me. I tried to clear my vision and I saw Penny with a shocked expression looking at me. I scan my surroundings and I find a bike that was toppled over at my feet. At first I thought it was the thigs that I felt heavy but I wasn't the case. Upon closer inspection, a boy was on top of me! I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of the boy whose on top of me. Where in the hell did he came from?! I scanned my surroundings again and took in the details on how might this boy be on top of me. The place me and Penny walked was an intersection...I got hit on the left side...a bike...I took notice of the direction I was hit and it was a downward slope when going in ur direction. The boy was probably riding a bike downhill albeit carelessly since he hit me.

"Oh my gosh! Riely, are you okay?!" Penny said with concern. The boy started to stir and tried to stand up. In doing so, I can see him clearly now. He had bushy black hair, wore a red irt under his dark blue hoodie and light brown cargo pants. Based on the look on his face, he looked like he's half asian descent. He was rubbing the side of his head, clearly hurt as well. I felt my cheeks feel hot even more. The sight of him just made me feel strange. I felt every part of my body tingle just like when I watch and read tragic vampire romances. I compose myself when he stood up. He looked at me and he seemed a little startled

"Oh man! Uhhh..hey are you alri-" the boy said but was cut midway by Penny slamming her backpack in his head

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You toppled over my best friend! She could've gotten hurt!"

Penny approached me and helped me completely stand. She began to check up on me

"Riley are you alright?! Anything hurt?! Speak to me girl!"

"I'm fine Penny. Don't be too paranoid" I sad teasingly

"I am really sorry for all of this..." The boy said

"Oh if Riley's hurt you're gonna get it buster!" Penny said

"Penny I said I'm fine. No biggie" I reassure her

Penny gave a glare to the boy and he gave a nervous look to penny but a sympathetic look on me

"If she can't play on the hockey finals because of this accident you're going to get it!" Penny said

"I am so sorry truly I am. I don't know what happened. My bike suddenly didn't have any breaks and-"

"No brakes!? Then why were you riding it downhill?!"

"I told you it suddenly didn't have any breaks!" The boy said getting slightly irritated

"P-Penny let it go. It all an accident. Its cool" I said

The boy felt relieved and started to pick up his bike. Upon looking it when its upright, the bike seemed unusual. It was yellow yet the wheels seemed like it was floating. It looked like those kind of bikes yu see in sci-fi movies

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I can make it up to you..." The boy said

As he stares into me, I felt my cheeks warm up again. Gosh what is this feeling?"

I tired to shake it off and approach him

"I'm okay. It hurt but its all good. Nice bike by the way" I said

"Its not actually mine. I'm just returning it to a friend" He said

"I see. You better be careful next time. Its really important you ride something with brakes when going downhill" I said with a knowing glance to Penny. She in turn, snorted in reaction

"Yeah...I'll be careful hehe. I might walk from here. My destination ain't far away" He said nervously

"Uh Riley? We need to get going. Its kind of getting late" Penny said

"Oh man! It is late! I gotta get this bike back asap!" He said as he looked over his watch

"Sorry again!" He said as he ran with his bike in crossed the street and for a several metter, turned another corner

"Interesting character indeed" Penny said

"Yeah...really interesting.." I said

We proceeded to go to food truck park, with Penny asking me if I'm alright for every five minutes. I keep thinking about the boy that crashed into me. Its weird that I feel this way when I see him. I try to get rid of him from my mind yet its like my memory of him is stuck in my head. I wonder if we can see each other again

 **Meanwhile**

Not far from the intersection of where the accident happened, three figures watched intently on the the three kids. One was tall and muscular. His facial expression has that sinister smile that makes you frozen in place and his white hair is flowing like it were flames. The other one was a person who has wore a white suit that has him also wearing a mask that overed half his head and a cape. The third one looked like a child in her preteens. The face of the child is obscured by a hood that was attached to the child's cape. They look at the three kids that were below, eyeing them intently.

"Sure those three pipsqueaks are who were after? I feel like I'm wasting my time hunting kids here..." The muscular man said

"Yeah. I ws promised power and riches and its by going after kids?! Man we're low" The man in white said

"Both of you are foolish. Great power does not measure through age or the look of innocence. The two girls are two of the element bearers" The child said

"And the boy? You seemed interested in him as well" Muscular guy said

"He is no element bearer but he is a knight, therefore connected with the element bearers"

"Really now? It seems they don't even know each other"

"Patience...it will be revealed to them in due time once their powers have manifested"

"And that would be ?" The man in white asks

"Soon. I feel it" The child said

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's strike at them now while they're powerless!" Muscular guy said

"As I told you, patience...they are still useless. We will follow them until such time that we must for their powers to manifest"

The muscular guy only scoffed in return. The child knew when the right time will be. For her, it will be a matter of time before they complete what they sought to get.

 **So ther efirst chapter. I hope I continue this. I know the beginning is crappy so constructive criticism is good for me to improve anything wrong. As for te boy and the mysterious three figures, why don't you guys guess who they are?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the views guys much appreciated :) For Js(Guest), I'm kind of aware that there some misspellings on my fic but the keyboard of my laptop is being a bitch to me and some buttons don't work briefly. This is supposed to be a multi movie crossover but comics and web comics is being thrown in the mix as well and as well as some fics from here in .**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, I'm going to introduce the emotions as well as some of the villains and the boy that Riley encountered. Reviews and contructive criticism is much appreciated for better improvement. The plot and OC's are mine. Inside Out, Bolt and any other movie, comic and fanfiction belongs to their respective owners (There just too many of you to mention) aaaaaaaaaaand let's go!**

 **Hiro's POV**

My body ached a little as I walk to Go go's hous to return her bike. Said bike was left by her in ur pastry shop and left in a hurry, leaving her bike behind. For someone who likes everything fast sure forgets fast. Tamago's bike was the same one I saw when I first met her in the institute. I can remember that time where she was going fast riding it and startling me at the same time. Looking at the hot yellow bike now, I'm just glad the wheels, which was floating instead of attached on chains by the way, didn't fly off when I crashed and was in one piece despite having a few scratches...well except for the breaks. I wanted to know how fast the bike was now because Tamago mentioned that it was more faster than the prototype. Since she left it there, might as well do a test run on the bike. I'll admit, the super speed is a total rush especialy when I was ging downhill. It was fun until the brakes got haywired making me crash and what made it worse is that crashed on a live human being. Given the my speed, the bike going downhill fast and the impact of the bike when it crashes, it would be like they would be hit by a car and the rider flying off a few distance. I was so worried when I crashed into someone because they might be hurt bad. When I stood up, I saw who I crashed on a while back. It was a girl who judging by her appearance is around my age. Something about her made me feel all mushy inside and the kind of mushy that I feel when aunt Cass or even Baymax makes me feel. I was really worried that I caused major damage to the girl. I tried to approach her first back there but her friend suddenly hit me in the head with her back which by the way really really hurt. What was in that backpack, bricks? The girl I hit insisted that she's fine and it was okay because it was an accident but her friend says otherwise. When she looks at me, she looks at me like I didn't just run her oer. It was just strange that she was easy to forgive and always gave me that weird look where she looks me in the eyes for a brief moment and then looks away. Funny thing, I'm doing the same thing back there. I wanted to make it up to her and by make up I mean bringing him to Baymax for a checkup. Say all you want about Baymax if he looks like a giant marshmallow but he's the best doctor there is: better than all the doctors in the world combined.

Sadly, she refused the offer but told me to be careful in riding a bike especially if it didn't have breaks, which made her friend snort. If I heard right, her name was Riley and I can't remember the name of her friend. All I know is that it rhymes with Kenny. Riley showed me concern like I was some kind of little boy who's lost in a huge city. That would normally irritate me but somehow, I felt all warm when she did that. It was a shame I had to go ahead fast because it was getting late and I did promise aunt Cass to be home by dinner on time. Somehow I want to see Riley again, to talk to her again. I wonder if where going to cross paths again?

I'm walking down Gough Street with not so normal bike in tow. Row after row of colorful houses were lined up in every corner if the street, each having different floors, shapes, and sizes. Almost all the houses here have victorian and edwardian house designs like in the so old old days or as I like to call it, "Stone Age". Seriously, a moment in history for me that relied in little to no modern technology is stone age for me. The road here isn't sloping compared to Geary Avenue. It was slightly elevated, almost flat. If you ran the bike here, you wouldn't need to worry about having an accident here, well if you don't inlcude the break problem.

"Hey hiro!"

I turned around and saw a girl behind me. She was wearing a short, black lether jacket which has a yellow t-shirt under it , black jeans, and black boots. She had short, black hair with purple streaks in the side and had japanese features on her face. I recognized her immediately. She was Tamago, commonly known as Go go.

Tamago looked at me with apprehensive eyes with one eyebrow raised, like I just did a crime against her. I Have a hunch it had something to do with her bike. She approaches me, still with that apprehensive look

"What are you doing with my bike?" She said nonchalantly

"Um...returning it to you actually" I said truthfully. She blows bubblegum from her mouth but instead of popping it, she sucks in back to her back. Sometimes I wonder if she uses new bubblegum everyday or just recycling the same bubblegum over and over again and the latter part disturbs me.

"Really now Hiro? If you're really returning it then why'd you skip my house then?" She says

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I looked behind her and sure enough, there was her house. It had the typical victorian style of San Francisco homes. Her house had a flat, rectangular roof and had those cylindrical structures on the side of the house. It reaches three stories high and is colored in yellow, typical Tamago coloring her house in her favorite color. I must be thinking about that girl so much I lost track of direction.

"Looks to me you took it for a joyride" Tamago said as she approached me, with eyebrow still raised. She examined her bike and glared at me when she saw the scratch marks on the bike. For Tamago, glaring is the secret language for "explain or else"

"Yup...you enjoyed it alright"

"Hey I swear I did not mean to scratch it" I insisted

"Then why the scratches?" Tamago said in a slightly disapproving tone

"Okay so I took it for a spin and I'll admit it got me excited when you said it was fater than the already fast prototype and man was it quite a rush to ride it but it wouldn't have gotten scratched if the brakes were fixed" I countered

"No brakes? Let me see that"

She grabbed her bike and examined it well. She carefully pulled out one cover of the bike located on the base just below the seat. The cover looked like it was slightly opened before Tamago pulled it open. Inside revealed a series of multicolored wires that also had a blue glow: The control box. She looked on for a few seconds until she lifted her head to me and smirked.

"Come here Hiro. I think I know what happened" She said with her smirk still not leaving her face.

I approached the control box and she gestured to one side of the control box. Two wires were loose, like it was cut. Did someone sabotge this bike

"Okay that is not my-"

"Relax Hiro. Don't assume I blame you for it" She said nonchalantly as she blew another bubblegum on my face but again sucked it back up instead of popping it

"These looked like it was cut using a claw..." She said.

I looked even ore closely and it did looked like it was cut using a claw.

"Moshi..." I said in an irritated tone. Moshi is the only one that has claws back home and that cat I so gonna get it when I get back

"That cat JUST hates me after I threw him up the stairs" I said

Tamago laughed at my current expression Nothing new there. She would laugh when I get irritated, saying its cute when I get irritated

"Whoah slow down Hiro. Baymax wouldn't like it if you hurt Moshi" Tamago said teasingly

"Oh he won't hurt me. He's made of marshmallow" I said back teasingly

"Yeah, a marshmallow covered in 5 ton titanium body armor"

"You know how he acts around people. He wouldn't hurt even one tiny piece of dandruff"

We both laugh at that. She was about to say something when my phone rang. Tamago looked at me with a face that said that I shulld answer it and it turned out she was right Aunt Cass was calling. Now I know Aunt Cass loves me and I love her same but if you missed even one second of her calls. It mayhem when you get back home. I clicked answer and talk to her

"Hello Aunt Cass...yeah...yeah...yup, I returned the bike. Rode it while going to Tamago's...of ourse I'm safe. Its not like I got hurt...well maybe the part abut the brakes not working was a bit unsafe

Aunt Cass blared out on the phone when she knew I didn't go wihout any brakes on the bike She talked so loud on the phone that even Tamago heard it and it made her laugh even more

"Yeah I'm going home...yes safely...wait not home...you want dinner at foood truck park? Awesome! Great, Baymax would definitely be great to tag along...okay be right there see you"

" Sounds like someone's going to food truck park. Heard the food there is awesome" She said

"Yeah, especially the Filipino menu there, delish!"

"Well its from here and you should get going so you won't arrive late and NO, you will not take the bike to go there" Tamago said in a stern voice.

"Don't worry, I have another transport. I won't scratch your bike any longer " I said. It was true that she just doesn't want me to scratch the bike but in truth, she's just concerned for my well being but isn't showy about it unlike honey. I gave Tamago her bike back and grabbed from my pocket my latest invention

"What's that? Some sort of Rubik's cube?" She said

The cube really did looked like a rubix cube. It was in the same size as one. It was black with streamlined colors of light blue.

"Its better than a rubix cube" I tell her. I pushed a series of buttons in the cube and threw it in the air. The cube transformed midair and when it reached the road, it was something else that made Tamago's eyes widened.

"Whoah is that a...hoverboard?!" Tamago said in awe

"Yup. I call it Hiro Cutter. Its not fast as your bike but it will do great on the road" I said proudly. The Hiro Cutter is shaped like an arrow. It was colored black and had streamlined blue designed as well. It goes up to 400 km per hour. Fast, yes but not as fast as Tamago's bike which goes up to 3000 km per hour. I created this bike for reasons when Baymax isn't available to use as tranport, especially when she's being used by aunt Cass as the shop's mascot

"Whoah...can I try it" tamago said with an eager look. Something she was so rare to be seen with

"Maybe next time. Aunt Cass is waiting for me and I promised I wouldn't be late. Maybe some other time."

Tamago's expression changed from eager to pure disappointment in just seconds.

"I understand. Just so you know, I'm going to build a similar one that's faster" She said challengengly

"Yeah dream on" I said playfully

I stepped in on the hoverbike and balance myself to take control. I waved Tamago goodbye and sped off to food truck park. I can't wait for my favorite food there for dinner.

"Hey Hiro! Don't you bump on other people walking the streets!" tamago yelled just enough for me to hear. She has a powerful vocal chords. Its kind of ironic that awhile ago, I just hit someone. I still can't shake of that girl, Riley. Meeting her in food truck park is one in a million

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere along the rooftops of Gough Street, a lone figure stood, watching Hiro go away to food truck park. The figure wore a tight, indigo, long sleeve shirt that was fitted for his too muscular body. He has a shaven head and red, menacing eyes, lie that belonging to a demon. He eyed Hiro until he couldn't see him anymore but it was okay for he knew the destination Hiro will go to and that place will be the setting for the awakening and then, the capturing. In accordance to his master, Hiro is a great threat to their plan and therefore must be eliminated at once. He was assigned to eye on this certain person. Surely this person, with only his brain to back himself up can be a real danger.

"And I thought those shadowkans did th trick with his previous transport...it would have made it eaisier...oh well" He said as he smiled mencingly and just like that, disappeared, as if as no one was there.

 **Joy's POV**

"Gaaahhh! Stupid console!" Anger yells

"The console's acting really weird again and I mean weird like Riley' s super nerdy schoolmates up at elementary" Disgust said with a flick of her scark to adjust it

"Its messing up Riley! What do we do?! Do we tinker with the console?! Fix it ourselves?! But wait...that can make it even more messed up! Oh my Riley what happened to you again?!" Fear cried out in panic

"Get a hold of yourself Fear!" This has happened before! Its just too messed up today!" Anger exclaimed

"I j-j-just don't understand! I thought there would be a time that a certain emotion can only make the console work but this time, its like Riley's changing moods by the second!" Fear said with arms in the air

"Its not just the darn console! Its the memory recaller as well as well! The memory keeps changing color from yellow to blue to red...grrr just make up what emotion yoou want you stupid memory!" Anger exclaimed

"This all happened when Riley got hit by that kid riding that bike that had no brakes! Its not just the console, its the memory recaller too. It keeps replaying the same memory of when she saw that boy who by the way is cute looking" Disgust said as she eyed the boy who just hit Riley earlier with the bike

"Grrrr...that boy's gonna pay when we see him again! This is all his fault!" Anger said as he banged his fist in the console

"Banging your fist on the console won't fix it Anger as well as kciking the memory recaller" Disgust scoffed at Anger

"Then what do you propose we do?! Sit and have a tea party while this whole mess is going on?!"

"J-Joy! Sadness! Haven't you found anything yet?! Surely you already found something from the mind manuals? This is worse than Riley meeting vampires, werewolves, mummies, zombies...in a castle!" Fear exclaimed as he continued to panic

"There's just too many volumes Fear! It can take a while to search for it. Sadness, got anything yet" I said

"None so far Joy. I don't understand...I don't remember something like this from the manuals...maybe Riley's falling apart again!" Sadness said somberly. I notice that tears were starting to form around her eyes

"Aww don't cry Sadness. Maybe this is just the new changes we encountered ever since we pushed that pooberty button" I said trying to comfort her

"But what if she's suffering from a mental illness or maybe became schizopoonie like we see on tv?! It might take Riley to an asylum and that's sad!" Sadness said as she full on cried. So much for cheering her up

When we got hit by that boy with his bike, I thought it was all up to Anger to just get angry at the boy and we can proceed with our lives but when Riley saw him, it had a reaction with the memory recaller, the console, and the memory when Riley first encountered the boy. The console would just suddenly accept and reject the appropriate emotions in just seconds. Anger couldn't do anything in the console for Riley to be mad to the boy because the console won't work but when I touched it, it accepted the emotional input I did, which made the memory of the encounter a happy memory instead of an angry memory. But the moment that memory got in short term memory, the memory recaler kept recalling it and what's worse, it kept changing color. First it was yellow, then red, then blue and even times when there was mixed colors. The we tried to send the memory back but it won't budge. It kept replaying the memory and the usual light pinkish, purple interior of headquarters was now bathed in an array of colors. It wa a sight to se but it worries me that the flashing colors may have a bad effect on Riley's head.

While Anger, Fear, Disgust tried to fix the recaller and the console, me and Sadness were wrapped up in an atrium in headquarters, where the mind manuals were stored. Sadness figured that there may be some explanation on what's happening with Riley right now. Sadness is the only one who full on read the manuals from start to finish. I tried to mimic her and read them but it was just hard to finish all 50 volumes in one all nighter. What's interesting is that whenever Riley progresses, a new manual or two would just suddenly appear on the shelves, giving us information about new emotional, physical, and mental growth concerning Riley and in extension, us. I want to help Riley just like what I did two years ago minus the part where I almost abandoned Sadness.

Two years...it had been two years since that incident. Riley almost ran away and became depressed because of me. I only wanted her to be happy after the move to San Francisco so I made sure she always had happy memories but it ended up the opposite. In the end, it was Sadness who saved the day. That incident led me to learn two lessons. First, we need sadness from time to time to understand hidden joys. Second, all of us have a reason why we're here. We need to work together to give Riley more complex emotions to better help her grow and go through life and when a problem arises, we need to work together to solve it before it became an issue with Riley's mental well being.

"Ugh if only we didn't push that pooberty button" Disgust shouted

"Yeah! Weird stuff happened when we pushed it!" Fear added

"I believe its called _puberty"_ While trying to console Sadness

" We need to push it when Riley became 13. According to the manuals, this is to ensure that Riley enters her growing years correctly and doesn't have delays" Sadness said as she lifted up her head. Based on her expression, she was done releasing her stress through crying

"Sadness is right. We want the best for Riley and we must do it...even it lead to certain weird stuff happening here in headquarters" I said flashing them a reassuring smile

"Well we still haven't found a way to fix this! That button's only good use was to make Riley taller!" Anger said

"And the rest, like her having a zit, is totally bad" Disgust added

We need to find a way to fix it and fast. I continued with Sadness in browsing the mind manuals.

"I'll try skim through with the unread manuals. Sadness, you try to re-read the manuals we already read. Maybe we missed something. Anger, Fear, Disgust, just keep tinkering with the recaller and console. We need to find a way to fix everything but not in a way that will have any further negative outcomes. That means no kicking and banging the console repeatedly" I said, making sure to give Anger a knowing look. Anger just grumbled under his breath as response and made Disgust smirk.

Everyone agreed and set off to work. I can't make the mistake on acting up on my own again. Not now, not ever

As I tried to grab another manual from the shelf, I notice a manual that was slightly thicker than the rest. _Strange_ I thought. Because usually the manuals have the same thickness and width but this was was thicker than the others. Curiously, I grabbed the thick manual carefully. It looked and felt new. I eamined it and read the title.

 _Mood swings: types and causes_

That's a strange title. I opened it and read through a few pages. A particular page caught my attention With further reading, it matched the problems with the console, recaller, and the shifting memory of the boy.

"Hey guys! I think I found our answer to our problem!" I said positively

Everyone stopped what they did and eagerly went closer to me.

"Did you find a solution Joy?" Fear asked. Anger suddenly bonked his head lightly

'Of course she found one! Why do you think she called us?" Anger said

"Are you sure this is the answer to our problems?" Disgust asked nonchalantly

"Yup and I'm positive about this" I said, encouraging them

Sadness gave me a smile, that kind of smile that someone gives you when their proud of you.

"Well lets hear it Joy. What't the solution?" Anger asked

"Well according to this manual, Riley's experiencing mood swings" I said

"Mood swings? I don't understand...its new to me" Sadness gloomily said as she clasped her hands timidly

"Well its new to all of us so don't feel bad about it Sadness" I said reassuringly and that got Sadness to smile a little

"Okay, so mood swings are the events where the person experiences random emotions. In such time, the console may work on one emotion and may randomly shut down the emotional input. Although alarming, it does not mean that the console is defective. The console only rejects the previous emotion's input and will accept another particular emotion. There are also times where one emotion may cause the console to experience all five basic emotions at once. " I read to them

"Wait, won't that make Riley mentally unstable?" Disgust said with concern

"That would take Riley into an asylum! We're doomed!" Fear said as he panicked

"Are yu saying Riley's permanently damaged?!" Anger exclaimed

"I don't understand Joy...we took care of Riley carefully...but..why is she experiencing this? It makes me so sad..." Sadness said as she began to cry again

"Wait don't panic!" I said. I need to calm of them down

"According to the manual, mood swings are normal when a person enters puberty. Mood swings will pass as the person goes to REM or has undergone outside disturbances or distractions such as having the attention of the person fous on another peron or other factors such as food, etc...well what do you know! See? I told you guys everything will be alright" I said to them cheerfully

"Well that's reassuring and its...not quite bad after all" Sadness said with a faint smile

"Yeah but it only covers the console. It still doesn't explain the recaller not storing the memory back and not to mention the memory going bananas" Disgust said as she pointed at the recaller and the memory of the boy

"Already on it" I said

I searched the page about the types of mood swings. Since everything happened at the same time, the answer may be here in this particular manual. I skiimed the manual further, going to the types of mood swings. After flipping a few pages, it found the exact description on what happened to the recaller and the memory but my eyes slightly went wide. The descripton of the type of mood swing pointed out what it means when the console goes to mood swing mode along with the recaller playing the ever shifting memory repeatedly. Based on what I read, I don't know if its reassuring or making me nervous

"Joy? Are you okay?"

I flinched. Sadness was tugging my right arm, concern in her face

"Are you alright? You seemed disturbed." Sadness said

"Nothing's wrong right Joy?" Fear said nervously

"Well I don't know what to feel about tis actually. According to the manual, the issue with the memory and recaller will also pass along with the isue with the console but the type of mood swing associated with these combination of issues means that..."

"Means that?" All four said at the same time

"...that Riley has a crush on the person in the memory" I finished

"WHAT?!" All four said at the same time

"Well she better have a crush on that boy! They're perfect for each other" Disgust said, a smug smile planted on her face

"Then I need to make sure Riley doesn't look embarassing to him when we see him again"

"Oh no! Riley is too young to have a crush on boys! And I refuse for her to have a crush on _that boy!"_ Anger exclaimed

"Oh come on Anger this will be great! Riley's growing up and having a crush is good for her!" I said

"It is until she has her heartbroken at that's sad.." Sadness said

"He seems nice...apologetic and all...but we don't know what he's capable of! We don't know for sure if he's a nice guy" Fear said

"Wonder if we'll see her gain? That would be great!" I said happily

"There is no way they're going together on a young age!" Anger said

"Oh lighten up Anger. Maybe it will make Riley happy" I replied

"And fabulous" Disgust said

Anger was about to say something but then stopped. We looked on where he was looking and in the screen, Penny was trying to talk to Riley. With that, the memory of the boy was pulled out from the recaller and was brought back to its shelf in short term memory, now with its original color of yellow. We approached the console and it seems that it looked normal again. The interior of headquarters went back to its light purple hue

"Penny must have gotten Riley's attention. This must be the distraction that the manual said" Sadness said

"Hmm...seems console's workig again. Thank you Penny!" Fear said

"Finally. Now we can have some work done" Anger said

"Okay everyone! Now that everything's fine, let's get back to work! We need to find out what Penny was saying to Riley-"

I stopped midway. The floor on the center suddenly shone. We squinted on the bright light that came from the floor. The light formed a shaped of a star that was colored yellow. It was briefly visible and then it disappeared. I looked at everyone and they were just perplexed as I am

"It happened again..." Anger said

"Its that star sshape again! This doesn't mean something bad will happen to Riley, isn't it?" Fear said

"Huh...it was red the first we saw it then purple the next and now yellow. What does It mean?" Sadness said

"Everything keeps getting weird everytime she's growing up by the second" Disgust said

"I wish we knew what it means but I don't think its causing Riley any harm. Let's just leave it alone for now" I said.

Everyone agreed and have gone to work on Riley again, with the now refreshed console. It really didn't d anything bad but it started happening when Riley turned 13 and that was even before we pushed the puberty button. So far, I feel as if that star symbol on the floor feels like its something good but at the same time, something dangerous. I just hope this isn't a bad omen

 **Sorry if this isn't a great chapter. Been tired lately and need some mind refreshing. Anyway, I revealed one plot device in the end and it will represent something in Riley. Once I get my bearings, I promise I will make this better and lastly, if you read some of the paragraphs, I intentionally put some words that hints the worlds I pan to crossover with this fic.**


End file.
